


She is with you, isn't she?

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Continuing with a divergence from 2x18 story "Don't Walk Away from Me"Set in 2x19: Alec receives a visitor at the Institute that doesn't like how things are going.





	She is with you, isn't she?

As if the day couldn't get any worse, the upper hand the Shadowhunters had on Valentine and his twisted offspring was gone. Clary mentioned she had a way to track Jonathan but needed Jace's help. Alec watched as Clary pulled up Jace's shirt. Their cat-and-mouse game was too much for him. He couldn't be with the love of his life right now, it made him a little bitter. He had better things to do than to observe their angelic foreplay. 

When Alec made it back to ops room, the alarm sounded. He was having flashbacks to Valentine's attack on the Institute. Alec made eye contact with Izzy, Raj, and two other Shadowhunters. They crept their way towards the front door. If Jonathan was back, stealth was the only thing that could save them. What Alec saw caused him to stop. His eyes fell upon his favorite little warlock. Madzie.

"Stand down." 

Raj protested, "Last time that pint-sized psycho was here, many people died." 

Alec turned on his heels, "Last time, she was under Valentine's control. I won't say it again. Stand down." 

His comrades dropped their weapons. 

"You're all dismissed," Alec said with a flick of the wrist. 

As soon as he sensed the others left, he knelt down to get on Madzie's level. When he got a good look at her; he noticed she had been crying. Alec opened his arms, and she ran right into them. 

"Hey, Madzie. What's wrong? Does Catarina know you are here?"

He suspected the answer was no which was confirmed when she shook her head. Madzie was here on her own volition. Alec stood up with her in his arms. He wasn't sure what troubled her. He asked again, 

"What's wrong?"  
"I don't want you to die." 

That was not the response he expected. 

"What makes you think I will die?" 

Madize cried. She cried so hard Alec wasn't sure if she could speak, but she did. 

"The... other warlocks. They... they said they could... could kill you. Why? They... they can't hurt you. You're good. I came to protect you."

Alec sighed, he needed to talk to Magnus. He understood the warlocks were angry with him, but they should be careful what was said around a child. 

"Well, thank you, Madzie. I'm honored to receive your protection. Let's go to my office. I need to let Catarina and Magnus you are here. They will worry." 

The little girl shrugged in his arms. 

When Alec reached his office, he set Madzie down in his chair. She looked adorable behind his large desk. He pulled out his phone. How was Magnus going to act? The breakup was fake, but could Alec handle Magnus being cold? He glanced at Madzie. 

"Look, Alec. I'm in charge now." She grinned. 

Alec laughed, "Who better to lead than you?" 

He hit the call button. When there was no answer, he called again. After the fifth time,

"What do you need, Lightwood? I thought I made my stance clear." His love bit through the line. 

"You... you did," Alec stuttered, "but it looks like one warlock didn't get the memo." 

"What do you mean?" 

Alec groaned, "Are you missing someone?"

"I'm not missing you, Shadowhunter." 

"Count your warlocks." 

Magnus was truly confused. Alec could tell this wasn't an act. 

"I don't have time for games. I have warlocks around the city putting up wards to keep the evil from leaving New York. On the Seelie Queens orders" 

Alec sighed, "Magnus when was the last time you or Catarina checked on Madize?" 

"She is in the guest room," there was a pause, "She is with you, isn't she?" 

"Yeah, she created a portal for herself right to the Institute's front steps. She said that I'm under her protection. She overheard some of the warlocks saying they could kill me now. Madzie didn't like that, so now I have a body guard." 

A silence fell between them. 

"Are we doing the right thing, Alexander?"  
"Will the Seelie Queen protect you?"  
"Yes, but...," 

Alec interrupted, "Then yes, you are doing the right thing." 

He could hear Magnus' doubts silently screaming through the phone. 

"Please, have Catarina come get her. The Institute isn't the safest place for her. Jonathan could return anytime." 

"I'm surprised your gang didn't kill her on the spot after what she did with Valentine." 

"I would never let that happen. No matter where we stand. She is a child. I'd never let them hurt her. The only one afraid was Raj, he seems to have this fear of warlocks. I wonder why?" Alec teased. 

A small chuckle rang through, "Alexander, I have no idea what you are insinuating." 

"Good luck keeping up your wards, Warlock." which sounded like, I love you.

Magnus' response of "Don't think of leaving the city, Shadowhunter.", sounded a lot like, I love you too.

Alec ended the call.

When he turned around he saw Catarina Loss as she stood in his doorway. 

"You two think you are being secretive. You may have the Seelie Queen fooled, but I've known him longer than that manipulative wench. You are doing this for him, aren't you?"

"He needs to protect himself. If the Seelie Queen can offer him shelter I can not, it would be selfish of me to doom the end of the Warlocks due to the Clave's negligence and demanding my happiness."

Catarina smiled, "The Seelie Queen thinks you are fighting against each other. Nothing is more dangerous than two people trying to find their way back to each other. I don't like most Shadowhunters, but I dislike you less than I did two hours ago."

"I'll take it," Alec returned the smile.

He turned to his desk. 

"Madzie, Catarina is here to take you home." 

She ran to him and held onto his legs and wouldn't let go. 

"No, if I leave the warlocks will kill you," she whined. 

"Hey, Madzie. I will be fine. I have a special mission for you. Protect my heart." 

The little girl looked up, "How can I do that if I'm not here?" 

He reached down to pick up her up. 

"Simple. When you fall in love with someone. You give them your heart. I am in love with Magnus. He has my heart. I need you to protect it. You need to be at Magnus' to do that. Can you do that for me, sweet pea?"

She nodded enthusiastically. 

Alec added, 

"I know you don't understand, but Magnus and I have to be apart to save the world. The bad man who took you is still hurting people. All the groups are sticking to their own until we find him. So, when you see Magnus, give him the biggest hug. Your hugs are best." 

"I can do that, Alec. I'll protect your heart."

Catarina chimed in, "All right, kiddo, let's get back to Magnus'." 

Alec and Catarina shared a look. He knew everything would be fine. As soon as this war was over things could go back to normal. As he watched the two warlocks leave, Alec got the message that Jonathan had been located. 

Alec was one step closer to the end of this war.


End file.
